Drarry- Say You Love Me, Because I Hate You!
by Svs1
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have always been enemies. But one day, Draco falls for Harry. After much struggle, he finally agrees to a relationship. however, they constantly fight, and seem very distant at times. They'll need to overcome this to stay together.


Harry Potter was, like everyone else, leaving the great hall from dinner so they could go back to the dorms and sleep, or whatever else they did after dinner. The familiar, angry voice of a certain towheaded boy of his age screamed at him "POTTER!"

Harry sighed, not wanted to deal with Draco, but turned around anyway. He was greeted in such a friendly way, with Draco's hand meeting Harry's face. It was so friendly, it knocked the black-haired boy off his feet, and his glasses off his face. It knocked the wind out of Harry's lungs, and he looked up to see Draco, fists clenched, eyes watery, and face so red it rivaled the Weasely's famous ginger hair.

"I _hate _you!" Draco screamed.

The people around the two boys cleared, creating an almost perfect circle. Harry was dumbfounded and also could barely see, while Draco stomped over, still in near tears. He grabbed Harry by the shirt collar, lifted him up, and forced his lips onto Harry's. It only took two seconds for Harry to realize what was happening, an he pushed away the blonde 13-year-old.

Harry was panting, still on the ground, with a very small blush. "What the hell?!" He yelled to Draco.

Draco was sprawled on the floor about ten feet away, and he growled. "Why are you..." He shot up, now sitting to stare at the person he had just assaulted. "... So _damn _confusing?!" He got up and grabbed Harry by the collar again, but this time bombarded him with angry punches. Harry barley had time o react, but managed to get his wand out.

"_Stupifey_!" He yelled, sending Draco flying back. Draco hissed and pulled his wand. It was a good three or four minutes before the professors made their way over to the dueling boys and pulled them apart. Both of them were bruised and bloody, and while the uninvolved were ushered back into their own dormitories.

* * *

Harry and Draco were walked to the Hospital Wing, where they were set on beds across from each other. Madame Pomfrey began to do what she could, applying ice, putting on bandages, things like that. After she was finished, they still both seemed to be in a trance. They both seemed shocked at what had happened.

She sighed. This wasn't from any spell, neither of them could believe what had happened. Decided they were alright for now, she ordered the blonde and the bespectacled to stay in the Hospital Wing for the night. She was just about to leave, when Harry spoke up.

"What about Draco? He must've been under some sort of love spell!"

"Y-Yeah! No way I could love Potter!" Draco agreed. This was enough to convince Madame Pomfrey. Draco never agreed with Harry. Even when he was right.

"Here, drink this." She thrust a foul-smelled cup of potion into Draco's hands. He sniffed it and recoiled form the stench.

"Um, what is that?" He questioned the safety of what dwelled inside the cup.

"A cure to love potion." She answered simply.

Draco stared at it for a few more seconds, covered his nose, and downed the contents. Nonetheless, he gagged. "That stuff's horrid!" He complained. Madame Pomfrey just told them to rest, and left the room.

The boys fell asleep, not wanting to look across at the other's bed.

* * *

Apparently, however, somewhere during the night, Draco had changed his mind about the space. When Harry woke, he was surprised to see a blonde head of hair on his chest, the body that it belonged to curled up next to him, breathing slowly and happily.

Harry, beyond unamusement, simply pushed Draco off the bed.

"WAHH!" Draco screamed as he fell to the floor. "What the hell, Potter?"

"I see the cure hasn't worked yet..." Harry moaned and rolled over to look over the side of the bed.

"You know it works instantly, right? Idiot.. I hate you." Draco mumbled as he stood.

"Good, then leave me alone," Harry sat up and pulled over his glasses.

"No," Was all Draco answered. Simply 'No'. Not any sort of fight or explanation. 'No'.

"No?" Harry was bewildered. "But you just said you hate me!"

"You're so damn confusing! I hate you so much Potter! I hate you and love you." Draco was angry again

Love? Love? _Love?! _Harry felt his heart going insane. Draco loved him? What the hell? But Harry could never love Draco! Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He never hated Draco more than he did at that moment.

"I'll never love you, Draco," He hissed.

"Keep saying that. I always get what I want. And right now, I want you."

* * *

**A/N: AU-ish, Harry still has his parents and Voldy doesn't exist. The point of this is that Harry doesn't want Draco, but Draco keeps trying to win his love. Obviously, because it's a Drarry story and not listed under "Hurt/Comfort," it will happen soon. THEN it gets interesting.**


End file.
